vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
89th Night
The Night After Thousands of Nights is the eighty-ninth chapter of the Vampire Knight manga and and the first of the newest and third Arc. Summary The chapter begins with Zero and Yuki in the Shoto Mansion corridor, after their attempt to capture Kaname Kuran during a masquerade. Although Zero struggles against Yuki, she manages to completely erase Zero's memory of the Human Yuki, and he falls into a deep sleep. Yuki quietly cries, now knowing that since Zero can no longer love her, his thirst for her will end. Next, the Cross Academy has been shut down and is now being converted into the Hunter Association Headquarters, after the previously one was destroyed by the Ancestress. Kaien Cross remarks that while the idea was inevitable, he still didn't like the school's conversion. He firmly believes that despite losing their base and almost all of the parent metal, the Hunters should maintain their activities, and apparently, a strong supporter has now joined their ranks. The scene changes to a rogue vampire being chased by Jinmu and two hooded figures. The chase cease temporarily, and it is revealed that Jinmu is accompanied by two members of the Night Class, surprising the rogue. As the chase re-initiates, one student notices that the rogue vampire is running off in the direction of the Hanadagi estate. Then, the scene reverts to Kaien, who elaborates that the land was the birthplace of the Association, and the parent metal was first created here. After that, Kaien's family purchased the estate and changed it into a school. Eventually, the school was passed on to Kaien. He wistfully wishes that he could return to those old days, confiding in Kaito. Kaito then remarks that it has been one week since Isaya Shotou sent the message to the Association. Kaito exits, with Kaien quietly wondering what his adopted daughter has done. Yuki enters Zero's room, where he later awakens and presses the Bloody Rose to her head, wondering why a vampire unknown to him is wondering about his well-being. Yuki claims she's now content with her check-up on Kiryu, and she smiles at him before leaving. Yuki then encounters Kaito in the corridor, who coldly remarks that her wiping of Kiryu's memories and control over his life was the epitome of Pureblood sin. He however remarks that she has a likable face and never sheds a tear in front of everyone, earning a smile as he walks away. Zero later gets up and sees Kaien speaking with Yuki, and asks Kaito why a Pureblood princess is so familiar with the Association President. Kaito explains that she's an ally of the Association, and a powerful master of the Artemis rod. Kaito then asks Zero if he still thirsts for blood as he had before, to which Zero replies no. He describes his mad thirst as if it were a dream. Kaien speaks with Yuki, and is interrupted by his assistant, who informs him of something. Kaien hurriedly requests Yuki accompany him, to which she accepts. To her shock, Kaname Kuran arrives, and begins having a conversation with Kaien. He asks if the new furnace for the Hunter metal has been completed, which angers Kaien. With Yuki listening in secret, Kaname continues that he will use his own heart to create the new metal, claiming it's his duty as the last of the Ancestors to ensure peace. This visibly shocks Yuki, who recalls his statement of succeeding the Hooded Woman. Kaien argues that he shouldn't close his heart to everyone, and that his self-damnation has done others nothing but harm. Kaien then reveals that yesterday during the same vampire hunt, the Students and Jinmu sensed a presence and entered a small shrine in the Hanadagi estate, where it held a coffin. Inside, was a sleeping and healthy Nagamichi Aido. Kaname portrayed Aido's death to incriminate him in the eyes of society, and break the faith of his most faithful, such as Yuki and Hanabusa. He then further comments that it is because Kaname chooses to burden himself so heavily that others whom love him go to great lengths for him, and it is then he reveals that Yuki stole the memories of Zero for his sake as well as Kaname's. This revelation shocks Kaname greatly, and finally Yuki is unable to hold back and begins to yell at him for mentioning the fact, but she pauses after seeing her fiance after so long. Kaien then asks him to take Yuki and leave, and states that the furnace is not yet completed. He mentions that it will be Yuki who holds him back from sacrificing himself. After Kaien leaves, the two embrace as Yuki begins to cry. The two Kurans make their way back to the mansion, where Yuki begins to hold him tightly as soon as the door shuts. Kaname requests she let go, saying he will not leave. Yuki claims he is a liar, and that if he truly wouldn't leave, he would have taken her to the hideout, and not the house she was born in. She remarks that he has lied so many times, all so that she would never find his true purpose, and as well lose her faith in him and break ties. She recalls that ever since their first encounter 11 years ago, the lies had began. She remembers how she lived in happiness as Human, while Kaname turned himself into the Vampire Society's prey and victim, all the while he wished her Human existence would never be interrupted. His wish didn't come true when Rido came to devour her. Therefore; he turned her into a Vampire, he decided to draw her close by so she wouldn't spend eternity alone. She states that Kaname knew of loneliness better than anyone else, and she wished that he had erased her memories of him along with Zero. She begins to hold him even tighter, and Kaname remarks that it's starting to hurt, and that he isn't leaving. Yuki adamantly believes he is lying, to which Kaname denies. Kaname iterates that he will never, ever, leave again, and woefully remarks that he should've made Yuki human before she stole his memories, so that the two could be together. Yuki believes him to be selfish, claiming that he believes Zero would do anything he asked. Yuki finally asks Kaname if at the root of all his plans and actions, she was at fault. Kaname states that after Rido attacked the Kuran mansion, he began his master plan. Yuki asks why Kaname gave up on the idea of living with her, and begins to think her love wasn't sufficient for Kaname. However, he counters by stating he knew that when she laughed, it wasn't from the bottom of her heart. Yuki then sadly smiles, claiming the two were blocked on all sides, stating that Kaname wanted to sacrifice himself tomorrow and become the new parent, and thinks of her intention to end her own life and turn Kaname Human. She passionately kisses him, and begins to tear up again before crushing him in another hug. Kaname remarks at the pain she's generating and wonders what has happened to her. He pauses, and then understands and says that Yuki wishes to express her love, and that he will teach her how if she is okay with someone as despicable as him. The scene changes, and Yuki is shown accepting his proposal as the two make love for first time. During the scene, the fiances are shown kissing as Yuki silently cries. The story turns to the Toma residence, where the Head of the Toma family is speaking with a Lady of the Hanadagi family. Toma remarks how the traitorous Kaname ended up being the savior of the Association, despite murdering members of their families. Lady Hanadagi agrees, and states that the two Pureblood families should join forces and eliminate Kaname Kuran once and for all. Kaito and Zero then return, and head out under their new orders to guard the Kuran family mansion. Characters Characters in order of appearance #Yuki Kuran #Zero Kiryu #Toga Yagari #Kaien Cross #Jinmu #Kaito Takamiya #Kaname Kuran #Nagamichi Aido #Hanabusa Aido #Toma Quotes * "Your thirst will be reduced from now on.... because the girl that was causing your starvation.... has disappeared from your heart." -Yuki Kuran to Zero * "There is no reason why a vampire I do not know would be concerned about my health. Disappear." -Zero Kiryu to Yuki * "You don't laugh from your heart..."- ''Kaname Kuran to Yuki * "''I am trying to use my own life to save you from your fate of eternal life."- Yuki Kuran thinking of Kaname Image gallery Ch89 LaLa.jpg |Japanese chapter cover from LaLa magazine Ch89 translation.jpg|Magazine unofficial English translation Ch89 Viz.jpg |English chapter cover from Viz volume Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 19